You'll Be In My Heart
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Sasuke comes to say goodbye to Naruto one last time. SasuNaru. Character death.


Kanoi: My first Naruto and SasuNaru fic! I'm excited!

Sasuke: Great, another authoress… -rolls eyes-

Naruto: Sasuke-teme! Why are you always so rude!?

Sasuke: -takes Naruto's chin between his fingers and stares into his eyes- You know you like it Dobe.

Naruto: -blushes- I-I do not!

Kanoi: HEY! ATTENTION HOGS! I'm supposed to be running this show! SO, I don't own Naruto!

Sasuke: -lets go of Naruto- See, I told you we could trick her into doing her own disclaimer.

Naruto: YATTA!

Kanoi: -flushes red- JERKS!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stealthily reached under his pillow to grab his kunai hidden there. He felt an immense chakra approaching. After a moment he heard his front door open and close. Odd… What kind of intruder came in through the front door? The blonde sensed the intruder reach his bedroom and then stop in the doorway. He unconsciously clenched his kunai more tightly as he feigned sleep.

"Open your eyes, Dobe. You're not fooling anybody."

Naruto's azure eyes flew open. That voice… It couldn't be… After so long? He shakily sat up and unbelievingly stared into two deep red sharingan eyes. He didn't know how he should feel… Angry? Happy? Shocked? Relieved? So he settled on saying, "You cheated."

That caused Sasuke to blink in confusion and let his sharingan fade to the normal black.

"What?"

"You used sharingan to see if I was awake," Naruto explained as if it was obvious what he had been talking about.

"Dobe…" Sasuke didn't know what else to say. In all truth he had expected a punch from a pissed off Naruto. He had not expected this docile, unemotional welcome. The sole Uchiha felt the eyes of his once-upon-a-time teammate transfer from him to what he had in his hand.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, though his voice held little interest.

"Itachi's cloak," was Sasuke's simple, but no less truthful, answer. The avenger truly had no idea what to expect from the blonde at this point. Had Naruto really changed that much in his absence? What else had changed?

Naruto stared at the shredded piece of cloth in his once rival's hand, and he finally started to take in Sasuke's appearance. Everything about the man screamed he had recently been in a fight. He was covered in splotches of blood, as was the object the Uchiha had claimed was his elder brother's cloak. The Kyuubi vessel couldn't even tell if the blood was Sasuke's or not.

"Itachi's cloak?... Then that means…" Naruto trailed off, blue eyes that shined brightly in the darkness staring into Sasuke's ebony ones.

The Uchiha nodded slowly and deliberately. "Itachi is dead."

Naruto cast his eyes back to the ground. "So where will you be going now?" the blonde asked.

"Hokage's office."

Naruto's head snapped up and for the first time that night Sasuke saw emotion in Naruto's cerulean depths.

"What!?" the slightly younger shinobi shouted as he jumped up from his bed, violently throwing aside his blanket. "They'll kill you!"

"I don't mind anymore," the former Konoha shinobi proclaimed emotionlessly.

"Well I do!" the blonde cried, throwing himself at his ex-teammate, his long, slender fingers curling around the fabric of Sasuke's shirt. Tears started to fall down whisker-marked cheeks, unnoticed by Naruto. Sasuke, however, did notice, and he felt his hardened heart clench painfully at how wounded and powerless the man before him appeared.

"If you had planned on just dieing you should have never come back! Why do you always have to do this? Why do you always have to be such a bastard and hurt us like this?" Naruto sobbed painfully as he buried his head into Sasuke's shirt and weakly threw his fists against the other shinobi's chest.

The dark haired ninja stared down at his once best friend. "I'm sorry…"

"You should be," Naruto growled, "You broke Sakura's heart when you left before!"

"Is her's really the only heart I broke?" Sasuke asked, to which Naruto's head snapped up to glare at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Not being able to stand the pain Naruto's sorrowful eyes caused him, the missing-nin looked away.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't have come back," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He had told Sasuke that, but he hadn't wanted nor expected for the older to agree.

"Sasuke…" Naruto felt the name slip past his lips weakly.

Sasuke once again found himself staring into those wide, hurt eyes as be brought his hands up to cup tan, tear-streaked cheeks.

"I had wanted to remember you strong and determined, not like this. I never wanted to see you look like this, Naruto," Sasuke confessed and then pressed his cold lips to Naruto's trembling ones. The blonde's eyes widened, and when Sasuke pulled away he collapsed against the stronger build of Sasuke, sobbing uncontrollably.

Sasuke felt a smile tug at his face and buried it into the hair of the trembling body he held.

"Why Sasuke, why did you have to leave?" the blonde implored, voice muffled by skin and cloth and tears.

"You know why," Sasuke answered gravely.

Naruto glared up into obsidian eyes, but before any words could be spoken he felt Sasuke's lips crash onto his, as if searching for something. He felt his feet slip from underneath him, and he felt his mattress and sheets pressed against his back. Then he felt eyes boring into his own.

"For tonight, at least, let's just pretend," Sasuke muttered huskily.

"Pretend?" Naruto questioned in a daze.

The blonde received no answer but more kisses and wandering hands. Naruto's skin felt hot beneath Sasuke's calloused hands. The blonde felt more tears gather in his eyes, but he couldn't say why. He whimpered when he felt Sasuke's lips lock onto his neck, sucking until Naruto was sure a mark was left. His flesh felt like fire as he felt Sasuke's fingertips teasing his hips and playing with the waistband of Naruto's boxers.

As the two once again locked lips, Sasuke coaxed the blonde's underwear off. Naruto shuddered as he felt Sasuke's warm tongue trace the shell of his ear. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and his hips bucked up off the bed. He stared up at Sasuke with glazed eyes as the elder shinobi started to stroke the blonde's sensitive flesh.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, asking so much through that one word, that one name that was his beginning and end. He was unaware of the nervous light shining in his eyes, and as such could not understand the soft, comforting kiss the other teen pressed to his own lips that was so different from the bruising, passionate ones Sasuke had just moments before been bestowing upon him.

"Don't worry, Naruto," Sasuke comforted the blonde.

"I'm not worried!" Naruto shot back, feeling that competitive energy that always scorched him whem Sasuke was around, but maybe this time there was something else present in the burn. Embarrassment? Wanting?... Worry? Maybe it was a little of all.

Sasuke smirked and gave a light "hmph," indicating he didn't believe the blonde.

"I'm not!" Naruto insisted.

"Sure your not," Sasuke teased.

When Naruto opened his kiss-bruised mouth to reply Sasuke decided to dive in for another kiss, his tongue easily slipping in to the younger's mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance Naruto suddenly bit the second tongue in his mouth.

Sasuke pulled away, glaring irately at his partner.

"What?" he growled.

"Why am I the only one naked?" The Kyuubi-container demanded.

The raven-head smirked, eyes half-lidded. He leaned towards the tan boy's ear and whispered seductively, "Would you help me?"

Naruto felt his face flush, and his pride almost made him refuse. But the need he felt for Sasuke overrode all pride, and he yanked the Uchiha's shirt over his head and threw it across the room. The raven-head was quite surprised but had to time to dwell on Naruto's rough removal of his shirt as a moment later he felt the blonde's fingers fumbling with the button of his pants. Next thing he knew his pants and boxers were joining his shirt. Naruto's removal of Sasuke's clothes had none of the grace or tact that the Uchiha had removed the blonde's boxers earlier, but the roughness only served to turn the Uchiha on more.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly and desperately reconnected their mouths, hands clawing and searching, tongues warring. They were quickly drowning in need. Breathing was practically forgotten as the teens groped at each other, searching for meaning and all they had lost those many years ago.

They pulled away gasping, and as they stared into each other's eyes Sasuke ran a calloused thumb pad against Naruto's swollen lips. They stared deeply into the other's eyes, the ocean meeting the abyss.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, not wanting any more regrets between the two of them.

Naruto nodded resolutely.

"Do you have anything like lotion?" the Uchiha asked as he mentally cursed himself for not being more prepared. But then how could he have known this would happen?

"Y-yeah. In the bedside table," Naruto answered, his voice almost below a whisper, breathless and shaky with need.

Sasuke fumbled in the dark as he searched through the drawer, refusing to fully relinquish his hold on Naruto. His fingers finally wrapped around the bottle, and he quickly coated his three middle fingers in the cool substance. He pressed the first finger to the blonde's puckered entrance, and Naruto whimpered in wanton anticipation. Slowly he slid the finger into Naruto. He gave the blonde a moment to adjust, watching his face change from discomfort to relaxed. He started to slide the finger in and out. A moment later he added the next finger, and then came the third. Naruto writhed on the bed, gasping and whimpering, as he was teased, stretched-prepared. Then the fingers were gone, causing the blonde to whimper from the emptiness he felt.

Sasuke smiled and placed a loving kiss to Naruto's forehead.

A moment later the blond felt something else pressed to his entrance, something much larger than fingers. He was nervous, of course, but when Sasuke leaned to his ear and asked, "Are you sure about this, Dobe?" he felt agitation rise up in him. Hadn't he already answered this?

"For the tenth time, yes!" the Kyuubi container growled.

Sasuke chuckled, and then a smirk spread across his face. It wasn't a cruel smirk though, it was more of the infuriatingly superior Uchiha smirk.

"Fine then, Dobe. Just don't cry and ask me to stop."

That competitive streak flared again in Naruto, and despite how he tried he couldn't stop the words from falling from his mouth. "As if you could make me cry."

Sasuke scowled and Naruto blanched.

"Shut up, Dobe," Sasuke growled and violently pressed his lips to Naruto's.

The Uchiha's fingertips dug into the blonde's slim hips. Naruto winced in-between pleasure and pain.

Sasuke slowly started to push into Naruto.

The blonde pulled away from the deep, breathless kiss and buried his face in between Sasuke's neck and shoulder. He grit his teeth against the pain.

After he became completely sheathed within Naruto, Sasuke paused to hold the blonde more tenderly than either boy was aware he was capable of doing.

Sasuke whisper, "I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened and he was about to say something when he was knocked over by waves of pleasure. The raven-haired shinobi had completely skipped the slow and steady start Naruto had expected. The sharingan user was now slamming into Naruto, making the small bed shake and creak and moan. Though Sasuke was quite happy to admit the bed was not the only one moaning. Below him Naruto was writhing, bucking, and making the most delicious noises Sasuke had ever heard.

"S-Sasuke…" naruto whined.

"What?" Sasuke gasped out while covering the boy below him in chaste and heated kisses.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Faster, harder,… something," the blonde moaned.

Sasuke smiled. "Of course."

He plunged himself deeply into Naruto, who immediately felt his world explode into white hot pleasure.

Sasuke smirked as he rammed into Naruto as the blonde mewled and moaned and cried out in pleasure. The smirk fell as a moan reverberated through his throat.

Moonlight fell into the room as slick, sweat-covered bodies moved against each other, moaning and gasping in the depths of pleasure.

The blonde shinobi cried out and bucked against his lover as he climaxed, hot cum spurting against both his own chest as well as Sasuke's.

Sasuke grunted and came deeply within Naruto as the blonde's muscles clenched around him.

Naruto murmured in contentment and exhaustion as he cuddled up to the Uchiha. Sasuke smiled and buried his face into soft blonde hair.

!#$&()

Tears burned emerald eyes as Sakura stared at the platform where her sensei stood. The people of Konoha were gathered to watch an exacution, and it pissed Sakura off. What right did these people have to be here? They didn't know Sasuke! So why were they here to see his death? She felt disgusted by the display, so instead she took to searching the crowd for Naruto.

And she saw him. He was staring up at Sasuke. The pink haired kunoichi couldn't understand how he could stand it. The sight of what they had done to Sasuke made her sick.

Sasuke was standing with his legs apart and hands bound behind his back. He was blindfolded, but it wasn't to protect people from his sharingan. It was there to protect them from an appaling sight- the lack of sharingan. His eyes had been removed, and it killed Sakura to know that, Especially since it was all done by his own decision.

Tsunade started to speak, and Sakura had never felt more hurt or disgusted by her teacher.

!#$&()

The pink haired kunoichi stopped at the bench. Naruto was sitting in front of her, staring at a box in his lap. Sakura felt her hands tighten around her own box. This time when Sasuke left he left them something other than just heartache- his sharingan. Sakura didn't know how much more she could take before she became ill. But she wasn't really worried about herself. She was more worried about the blonde in front of her.

He had been through so much already, and she was afraid he had reached the breaking point.

"Naruto…"Sakura whispered tentatively.

When she received no answer she sat down next to her friend and teammate. She wrapped a loving arm around his shoulders and leaned against his stiff form.

She had always known the two boys loved each other, perhaps even before they did, but now all she could think was that perhaps when Sasuke had come to see her last night she shouldn't have sent him to Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: DON'T DIE SASUKE!!!! –clings to Sasuke-

Sasuke: Let go of me, Dobe!

Kanoi: Well… I hope you all enjoyed it. I spent FOREVER on it, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. The lemon scene could be better, but those just really aren't my forte. I just wanted to give it another shot. Also, the end was a little rushed because I was getting sick of it and I couldn't remember exactly how I had wanted to end it.


End file.
